


Light Shopping

by thatwriterlady



Series: Thatwriterlady Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, Castiel Likes Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Likes Castiel, Flirting, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Mischievous Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Cas came to the store to pick up a few things he needed in order to continue refurbishing his hardwood floors, except his brother found out he was at the store and keeps texting him, asking him to pick up the most random, off the wall things for him. He doesn't think much of it until he gets in line. He's pretty sure the ridiculously attractive cashier is silently judging him. Why wouldn't he be? Cas is a 25 year old man with adult diapers on the belt.He might just kill Gabe later.





	Light Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I got out of a group I'm in on FB, **Destiel Port: Prompts, Fanfictions, Writing, and such**. Excuse any and all spelling and grammatical errors as it was written completely on my phone, something I rarely ever do. I just couldn't pass up this prompt, so I wrote it on the bus, going back and forth from the doctor. I hope you all like it. Enjoy!

Cas scanned the list again, squinting at the newly added item. What on earth did his brother want with adult diapers? He was 29 and certainly not incontinent. Perhaps it was a fetish thing. Gabe was a strange bird. He turned his cart down the vitamin aisle, grabbing his bottle of Echinacea capsules, and then continued on to the incontinence section. The selection for men was limited, so he chose a small package of size large diapers, hoping that would be enough for his brother. 

 

From there he moved on to the home repair section, his reason for coming here in the first place. He was stripping, sanding, and then adding a new stain to the original hardwood floors in his new house. He didn't want to damage the baseboards so his friend Gadreel, a carpenter by trade had recommended he pick up some painters tape and a couple of tarps or plastic sheets so nothing got ruined. He found the tarps easily and added two of those to his cart. That next aisle had the tape and he grabbed several rolls. His brush handle was cracking so he grabbed a roll of duct tape to fix it and tossed that in the cart too. His phone buzzed with another message from his brother and he frowned as he read it. 

 

“Seriously? Condoms and lube? What does he think I am, his errand boy?”  He was complaining to himself though, Gabe wasn't here to hear him. He'd get an earful later though.

 

Stuffing his phone back in his pocket, he went in search of rope or twine, something to tie up the cheap flooring he'd pulled up already. The previous owners had laid cheap laminate that looked like wood down over the original floors and he'd spent weeks pulling that crap up in all of the rooms. He had run out of rope to bundle it and dispose of it properly, so he needed more. After finding some, he added it to the cart and then went to find the plastic gloves. He was out of those too. Being that he was in the medical field, he couldn't show up to work with wood stain all over his hands, so gloves were a necessity. 

 

While grabbing the gloves his mother texted him and asked him to pick up a bottle of bleach and a box of garbage bags. He did without thinking much about it, stopping in the produce department to grab some kale before going to get the condoms and lube for his brother. He wished there was a jalapeno lube, just to spite Gabe for making him pick this up.

 

There was a Christmas display of alcohol and a bottle of whiskey caught his eye. It would be nice to have some after he was finished with the floors, but especially after dealing with his brother. Another text came through from Gabe, asking him to make sure the condoms were extra large, and ribbed. Cursing under his breath he ignored the message and turned his phone off. Gabe was going to get whatever the hell he decided to get for him, and after sharing a bedroom for 16 years, Cas knew for a fact his brother didn't need extra large, unless he was fitting them over his stupid head. 

 

He grabbed the whiskey, smiling at the bright, red ribbon wrapped around the neck and added it to his cart. It was time to check out but now that he had alcohol he needed a cashier over 21. He spotted a man around his age behind a register and he was in a yellow vest. That meant he was a manager and could ring up the whiskey. Cas got in his line and waited patiently for the woman in front of him to finish buying her half dozen boxes of baby diapers. That reminded him that he had a package of adult diapers in his own cart. What on earth was Gabe going to use them for? 

 

Trying not to dwell on his brother's pastimes, lest he get irritated all over again, he began loading his items onto the belt. When the woman in front of him left, he stepped up to the register and set the bottle of whiskey down on the counter.

 

“Hey, how are you?” The man smiled. It was friendly and Cas was struck by how attractive he was. 

 

“I'm good.”

 

The man started scanning the items on the belt, saving the whiskey for last. The kale and Echinacea went through first, then the garbage bags. When the condoms and lube came up, the man raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Cas blushed and wondered, did he think those were for him? 

 

Then came the damn diapers. The tag on the cashier's vest said his name was Dean, and Cas glanced at it when he heard the man snort. 

 

“Jesus, those aren't mine, they're for my idiot brother. So are the condoms and lube. He seems to think I'm his errand boy.”

 

“Hey, not judging.” Dean was trying and failing to stifle a laugh as he bagged the diapers. Cas pinched the bridge of his nose and cursed his brother in his head yet again. The rope, tarp, and duct tape gained a curious look and Cas groaned, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Still not judging me?”

 

“Maybe a little.” Dean teased, smiling playfully. The corners of Cas’ lips quirked upwards. 

 

“I'm refurbishing the floors in my house. They covered the original floors with these hideous laminate pieces that look like wood but warp horribly. I pulled them all up and I'm bundling them up with rope to dispose of properly. Happy now?”

 

“Sounds like a pretty cool project. You're going to sand and seal the original floors?” Dean asked. 

 

“I've already sanded them. The plan is to stain them and then seal them this weekend. I have a friend who is a carpenter and he advised I seal off the baseboards so I don't ruin them, hence the tarps and tape. It's an old house, a lot of original wood. I'd like to save as much as possible.” Cas explained. 

 

“I did a lot of that with my dad growing up. Still do. Bet they'll look great when you're done.” Dean set the gallon of bleach on top of the carousel and turned his attention to Cas. “I need to see your id, it's policy for buying alcohol.”

 

Cas fished his wallet out and handed his driver's license over. Dean checked it and deeming he was plenty old enough, handed it back. 

 

“You know, I think we went to school together.”

 

Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes wide with surprise. 

 

“We did? I think I'd remember that.”

 

Dean smiled as he removed the security cap on the whiskey. 

 

“Why? I was a nobody, and you were a senior when I was a freshman. We had photography together though. All the girls had a crush on you, that's why I remember you.”

 

Cas blushed as he dropped his eyes. “I needed an elective, and that sounded interesting. I hadn't realized I'd be in a class with predominantly freshman. Particularly freshman  _ girls _ . They kept groping me in the dark room.”

 

Dean laughed as he scanned the whiskey and wrapped it before placing it in a bag. Cas looked back but no one else had gotten in their line. It relieved some of his stress over feeling rushed. 

 

“You were hot, older, mysterious, of course they were all crazy about you. You weren't interested in them though which just made them all want you more.”

 

Cas chuckled as he pulled out his debit card and swiped it. 

 

“Yes, well, I knew even then that I was gay. I wasn't interested in them.”

 

Suddenly Dean's gaze became more intense. He grabbed the receipt as it printed and set it on the counter. 

 

“Are you like, married or seeing anyone currently?”

 

Cas blinked in surprise before shaking his head. 

 

“No, I'm not.”

 

“Can I take you out sometime? Maybe tomorrow night?”

 

Cas smiled and nodded eagerly. He watched as Dean wrote his number on the back of the receipt before passing it over. 

 

“Tomorrow sounds great. I'll text you later and we can set up a time.”

 

“Awesome.” Dean smiled wide as he watched Cas move his bags back into his cart. 

 

With one last smile, Cas pushed his cart towards the exit. When he glanced back, Dean was no longer at the register. He looked down at the receipt in his hand. It was a good idea to get the number entered into his phone as soon as possible so he didn't lose it. He pulled his phone back out and turned it on again. Once it was on, he added Dean's number and saved it. Before he could tuck his phone away, it buzzed with another text from Gabe. 

 

**Gabe:** Can you pick me up some whipped cream and the biggest cucumber you can find? 

  
Cas swore under his breath. His brother was definitely fucking with him, and he was going to kick his ass when he saw him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you all got a kick out of this one. Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
